Tradition
by hinata-mangas
Summary: C'est Noel, que dire de plus à part que le traditions sont parfois bien faites?


Je l'avais dit, alors le voilà, mon one shot sur détective conan spécial noel ! Bien sur qui dit noël avec moi dit forcément romance ! Donc ce sera autours de mon couple préféré à vous de deviner (c'est pas très dur je sais !)

Aller bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il s'avançait, titubant sous le poids des lourd cartons qu'il transportait. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, il regarda la personne présente dans la pièce avant de lui dire sous un air de reproche :<p>

-Ça t'embêterais de me donner un coup de main ?

La jeune fille lui adressa une moue boudeuse avant de se saisir du carton en haut de la pile que soutenait le jeune homme.

-Ho sa va, maugréa t'elle, tu es censé être un homme non ? Alors fais ton boulot et sans te plaindre !

Le jeune homme se retint de ne pas lâcher tout les cartons et de la laisser en plan, non mais quelle idée il avait eu de se proposer de l'aider ? La prochaine fois elle se débrouillerait toute seule !

Ils s'avancèrent donc dans la pièce où ils posèrent enfin les cartons au pied d'un jolie et surtout très grand sapin.

Levant les yeux, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement pour exprimer sa surprise :

-Et ben il a pas trouvé plus grand ton père ?

Sa remarque ironique lui valu un léger coup entre les omoplates administré par sa camarade laquelle se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce ,d'où elle revint chancelant sous le poids d'un grosse échelle.

-He-Heiji… Articula t'elle difficilement alors qu'elle manquait de tomber une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'il la vit ainsi en difficulté, le garçon au teint halé se précipita vers elle, oubliant par la même occasion sa résolution de la laisser se débrouiller.

-Aho ! Lui dit il en se saisissant de l'échelle. Comme tu l'as si bien fais remarquer, c'est moi l'homme. Alors ça c'est moi qui m'en occupes !

La jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de le remercier et de l'aider à amener l'échelle jusqu'au sapin. Là, ils commencèrent à ouvrir les différents cartons, lesquels contenaient différentes sorte de décoration de noël, Heiji en attrapa plusieurs et les passa à sa camarades.

-Tiens Kazuha prend ça.

La jeune filles se saisit des différents nœud et guirlande avec des yeux rond, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami les lui donnaient à elle.

-Que, tu veux que je me mette ça autours ?

-Aho pas du tout ! S'exclama le garçon en se relevant, les joues soudain rouge tandis que des images de son amie habillé simplement des guirlandes apparaissaient dans son esprit.

-C'est pour le sapin, reprit il en secouant la tête, il vaut mieux que se soit toi qui monte à l'échelle, je m'occuperais de la maintenir en équilibre.

Kazuha ne put rien répondre d'autre qu'un « Haaa » compréhensif tandis qu'elle se traitait intérieurement d'idiote pour ne pas avoir réaliser plus tôt le sens des paroles de son ami d'enfance.

L'ami en question avait stabilisé l'échelle et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se dépêcha de grimper les différents échelons.

-Whooo c'est quand même super haut, s'écria t'elle en parvenant tout en haut.

-Bien sur que c'est haut pourquoi tu crois qu'on a prit une échelle.

Ignorant la remarque , une fois de plus pertinente, du jeune homme, Kazuha entreprit de mettre les différentes décorations. Lorsque se fut chose faîtes, elle entreprit alors de descendre le plus précautionneusement possible de l'échelle. Le même manège se répéta plusieurs fois si bien qu'au bout de la troisième montée, elle décida qu'après tout ce n'était pas si dangereux que ça et descendit en se laissant glisser le long des deux principaux barreau de l'échelle.

-Aho fais attention ! S'écria Heiji en la voyant faire.

-Mais non regarde tout va bien !

Et alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour rassurer son ami, son pied droit glissa et elle se senti partir en arrière.

Il y eu un grand bruit suivit d'un léger silence avant que :

-Non mais tu pouvais pas faire attention ?

-Ho sa va j'ai pas fais exprès !

-C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit de faire attention, aho !

-Je ne suis pas une aho, aho !

Puis, les adolescents prirent conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, c'est à dire Heiji, allongé sur le dos entre les différents cartons et Kazuha elle tout bonnement à cheval sur lui. Il y eu un grand silence gêner avant que, d'un même mouvement, ils ne se relèvent d'un bond, chacun regardant à l'opposé de l'autre.

-B-bon continuons. Lança Kazuha en prenant grand soin d'éviter le regard de son ami d'enfance, lequel répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

Ils continuèrent donc tout d'abord en silence avant de se remettre à parler au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Quand enfin, ils eurent fini de décorer le sapin, le jeune homme au teint mate s'affala dans un fauteuil épuisé.

-Enfin !

-Attends c'est pas fini…

Levant des yeux interrogatif vers son amie, il la vit perché sur une chaise en train de suspendre quelque chose au plafond.

-Du gui ?

La jeune fille lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux avant de répliquer :

-C'est pour Kudo-kun et Ran-chan qui arrivent tout à l'heure !

Le détective de l'ouest lui fit un sourire complice en s'imaginant la tête que ferait son ami lorsqu'il se retrouverait sous le gui avec Nee-chan. Puis, une toute autre image lui apparu, celle où se serait _lui _qui se retrouverait sous le même gui en compagnie de sa propre amie d'enfance. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces images ,qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuse ces temps ci, il remarqua que son amie n'était plus là.

Lançant un dernier regard au fameux gui qui trônait maintenant au milieu de la pièce suspendu au plafond, il se mit à sa recherche.

-Kazuha ?

-Je suis dans ma chambre, je me change, attend deux minutes !

Il s'appuya donc contre le mur, se plaisant à imaginer quelle sorte de tenue allait bien pouvoir porter la jeune fille. Lui même avait enfilé un costars cravate noir qui lui donnait tout de même un air décontracté puisqu'il s'était débarrassé de la veste et qu'il avait déboutonné les premier boutons de sa chemise ainsi que desserré sa cravate.

Un bruit de porte le fit sortir de ses pensées et il leva la tête. Kazuha descendait lentement les marches dans une très jolie robe verte émeraude assorti à ses yeux, yeux qu'elle avait d'ailleur discrètement souligné d'un trait de maquillage.

-Alors, fit elle une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, comment tu me trouves ?

Le garçon ne trouva rien à répondre tellement il était subjugué par la beauté de son amie mais, alors qu'il se ressaisissait et s'apprêtait à lui répondre, la sonnerie de l'entré se fit entendre, le coupant dans son élan.

-Ha Ran-chan et Kudo-kun sont arrivés !

Et sans attendre elle se dirigea à grand pas vers l'entrée, vite suivit par le jeune détective. Ils retrouvèrent effectivement leur amis sur le pas de la porte, habillé également pour l'occasion de tenue de soirée.

-Ho mais tu es superbe Kazuha-chan ! S'exclama Ran en voyant son amie.

-Oui cette robe te va bien. Ajouta Shinichi tout en saluant son meilleur ami.

La jeune fille rosit de plaisir avant de répondre en lançant un regard en coin à son ami au teint halé.

-Merci heureusement que vous, et elle appuya bien sur le mot, vous me faîtes une réflexion parce que si j'en avais attendus autant d'une certaine personne je pourrais toujours attendre…

Shinichi lança un regard blasé à son détective d'ami, il n'avait pas put être maladroit au point de ne pas lui faire une remarque sur sa tenue ? Et après il venait lui donner des conseils sur sa relation avec Ran ?

Vexé du regard moqueur que lui adressait à présent son ami, Heiji répliqua aussitôt à la remarque de la jeune fille.

-Ho c'est bon j'allais le faire ! C'est juste qu'ils sont arrivés au même moment !

-Mais bien sur, lança Kazuha, de toute façon tu te défile toujours dans ce genre de moment !

Tout en parlant, ils s'avançaient dans le salon tandis que leurs deux amis Tokyoïtes les suivaient à la fois mal à l'aise et amusé face aux légendaires disputes de leurs amis. Soudain, le regard de Ran pétilla tandis qu'elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Shinichi.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! S'exclama le détective de l'ouest tout en fixant son amie d'enfance laquelle répliqua aussitôt sur le même ton.

-Tu vois tu continus de nier ! Tu sais très bien que…

-Stop !

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent de parler brusquement de parler, ou plutôt de crier, pour tourner dans un même ensemble la tête vers Ran qui venait de les interrompre.

Celle-ci les fixait avec un regard amusé avant de lever le doigt vers le haut. Suivant son regard, ils levèrent la tête et leur visage se colora aussitôt de rouge. Au dessus d'eux, pendait innocemment la branche de gui suspendu quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Non ! S'exclamèrent ils d'une seule voix.

-C'est la tradition, répondit Shinichi en riant.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas ne pas la respecter ? Continua Ran en prenant une fausse moue offensé.

Prisonniers, les deux adolescents se firent face. Chacun avaient les joues d'un rouge prononcé et ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire, ce fut finalement Kazuha qui fit le premier pas en fermant les yeux. Le garçon dégluti en la voyant ainsi, les yeux fermés avec ses lèvres qui n'attendaient que les siennes. Il lança un regard à ses deux amis Tokyoïtes et ,d'un simple mouvement de tête, leur indiqua de les laisser seul, chose qu'ils firent non sans lui cris muet d'encouragements.

Une fois seul, Heiji tourna de nouveau la tête vers son amie qui attendait toujours et qui semblait commencer à se poser des questions. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se pencha lentement, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de finalement franchir la limite et d'effleurer les lèvres de le jeune fille.

Ce qui au début n'était qu'un chaste baiser ce transforma très vite en quelque chose de plus passionné, le détective approfondi le baiser en glissant doucement sa langue entre les lèvre de sa partenaire tout en la serrant contre lui, rapprochant leur deux corps, Kazuha elle, électrisé par les sensations qu'elle ressentait se colla d'avantage, si c'était possible, à lui et passa furieusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air et se regardèrent les joues rouges, haletant, ils n'avaient qu'une envie, celle de recommencer et ils allaient le faire si Ran n'était pas entré dans la pièce en signalant que quelque chose semblait brûler dans la cuisine.

-La dinde ! S'exclama Kazuha en se précipitant vers la source du problème.

Les trois amis se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire et de la suivre. La dinde cramé fini donc à la poubelle et ils se contentèrent de manger un plat réchauffer mais la soirée n'était absolument pas gâché pour autant et on pouvait en avoir la preuve lorsque alors qu'ils admiraient la neige qui tombait lentement, une jeune fille à la robe verte glissa timidement sa main dans celle de son ami à la peau mate, lequel la lui serra avec douceur tout en entrelaçant leur doigts et en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille.

-Tu es divine dans cette robe… Aho.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! En l'honneur de Noel qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais je suis en avance mais demain je ne sais pas si je pourrais me connecter alors je la met maintenant !<p>

Dîtes moi votre avis comme ça vous ferez une bonne action et le papa noel sera très gentil avec vous ! )

Et puis ça me fera des super cadeaux si j'ai tout pleins de review !


End file.
